Lupin IIIrd Z (Namek Saga)
by acerjoestar
Summary: A/N: Lupin, Goku and Raditz warping in the hospital, they heard about dragon balls on the planet of Namek. Where they have to fight against dangerous foes than before.
1. Let's Go To Namek!/Vegetas Revenge

After a heated battle, the beaten Saiyan prince, Vegeta, escaped and Goku was left badly injured.

Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters went to Kami's home planet, Namek, to find the Dragon Balls and wish back their fallen friends.

Freeza Planet 218 and then inside with Vegeta in a healing tank.

DR. BIRDENHEIM: Yeah, he landed here a few days ago. He was pretty messed up, I'll tell ya what.

RUDY: But, what happened to his partner?

DR. BIRDENHEIM: Well that's the screwed-up part. They say he killed his partner and that his ghost still haunts him to this very day.

RUDY: What? Really?

DR. BIRDENHEIM: No! What are you, stupid? We're doctors! Scientists! Now inject this man with some science! Delicious, magical, science!

Vegeta: (thinking) Gotta... get... out of here... Gotta... get to... Namek... Gotta... get the... Dragon Balls... God... dammit... Nappa!

Vegeta's muffled screams are heard.

DR. BIRDENHEIM: My God! We have to get him out of there! His heart rocket is skyrating!

RUDY: Uh, don't you mean his heart rate...

DR. BIRDENHEIM: Dammit, man, I'm a doctor, not an English teacher! (fluid drains out of the healing tank) Good to see you're awake, Vegeta. We have to apologize, though. We... couldn't save your tail.

VEGETA: (putting on his armor) It's alright. I can live without it.

DR. BIRDENHEIM: If you call that living. You'd walk around a shell of your former self, everyone calling you a "tail-less freak"!

VEGETA: ...You know, I could probably kill all of you and Freeza wouldn't care.

DR. BIRDENHEIM: Yeah, but that still wouldn't get your tail back.

VEGETA: (now smiling) ...Tell me something, which is your favorite internal organ?

DR. BIRDENHEIM: What a odd question! But if I had to choose I guess I have to say my liver.

Vegeta's shadow approaches Dr. Birdenheim.

two soldiers as Dr. Birdenheim's painful scream is heard off-screen. Vegeta is seen walking past the two soldiers.

VEGETA: (thinking) You know, it's the simple things in life.

Cui: Well, Vegeta. I hear you took quite a beating recently. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You couldn't even take over one measly planet. And if all the rumors are true, which I'm sure they are, you couldn't beat a third class Saiyan.

Vegeta to Cui: Drop it Cui. I don't have time to waste gossiping with half-wits like you.

Cui: Just a minute. (Cui puts his hand on Vegeta's shoulder) The word is that Frieza isn't too happy with you and your attitude Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ha ha ha. Just let Frieza try to do something about it.

Cui: Eh...uh...eh...

Vegeta to Cui: Now get your hand off me.

Cui to Vegeta: Your mouth is big, but I think you're biting off more than you could chew. You don't know what you're up against Vegeta. Nobody has survived a fight with Frieza.

Vegeta: Hm.

Cui to Vegeta: You just don't seem to get it, do you? Let me put it plainly...Frieza is utterly indestructible.

Vegeta: Enough. Now tell me where Frieza has run off to hide.

Cui: Hm. The planet Namek.

Vegeta: (to himself) What? But how could he know? If I don't beat him to the dragonballs, then I'll never be able to defeat him.

Cui to Vegeta: Why don't you do the smart thing and just give up because you will never get those dragonballs. Believe me, Vegeta. Frieza will most certainly find them first, and when he does, we'll destroy the planet Namek.

Vegeta: Huh! I can't give up. Ha.

(Vegeta runs off)

Cui: Wait, Vegeta!

Malaka: Vegeta?

Vegeta: Wha...wait, on second thought I think I'll be needing this doctor! (Vegeta snatches his scouter back and runs off to his pod)

Cui to Vegeta: Vegeta!!!

Vegeta to Cui: (in his pod) Alright, Frieza! I'm coming for you!

Vegeta: (in his pod) Alright, Frieza! I'm coming for you!

Vegeta didn't know that Cui was following him to Namek.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the prince of Saiyans had to get his revenge on not just Goku Lupin and Raditz, the entire Frieza Force as wellincluding Frieza.


	2. Opening

(Played ore wa tokoton tomaranai)

Fly high, looking down on the pure white clouds, up to the far-away sky!

In the planet of Namek...

Liberate your free soul, and ride on the wind!

Goku was standing in front of Frieza along with Raditz and Lupin.

And now, those guys are showing up,

Coming here with their eyes on this planet. A premonition of violence, Fight! Fight! Fight!

Goku and Raditz and Lupin took on one of the Frieza force.

I'm gonna become the Universe shield!

That's right, I won't stop fighting until the end, So the blue Universe will never stop turning!

Raditz did a bunch of Ki blasts in front of Burter.

Stand up and fight! A fist that's full of faith won't lose to anybody!

Show them!

Lupin shot down Jeice with a plasma rifle.

My courage'll be the one to save tomorrow, for the world!

And now, something's starting to change,

Even this world where darkness runs rampant.

The power of justice, Right! Right! Right!

Lupin, Raditz and Goku confront Lord Frieza. For the final showdown.

Bouncing back the bullets of evil!

That's right, I'll create an era that shines,

So move the shining Earth to infinity!

Charge onward! With a heart seething with passion, I'll bring victory to my hands!

Goku and Lupin transforms into Super Saiyan, and broke a few bones in Lord Frieza.

Decide it! I'll send it flying no matter when, for the peace!

Stand up and fight! A fist that's full of faith won't lose to anybody!

Show them! My courage'll be the one to save tomorrow...

Charge onward! With a heart seething with passion, I'll bring victory to my hands!

Decide it! I'll send it flying no matter when, for the peace!


End file.
